


Help Me, Grandfather

by thewightknight



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Force Ghosts, Gen, ding dong snoke is dead, kylo's prayers are finally answered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: For years Kylo had been communicating with his grandfather's helmet, but it had always been one way. Until now.





	Help Me, Grandfather

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing TLJ again yesterday, we as a family decided that the reason Kylo had never seen Anakin's Force Ghost was because of Snoke. Well, guess what?

“Finally!”

Kylo spun at the voice at his shoulder, stepping back in disbelief at the glowing apparition that had appeared in his chambers, that of a young man in Jedi robes with shaggy hair and a scar that ran down the right side of his face.

“Who…”

“That old monster has been keeping me away from you. Good work there, by the way. If only I’d done that to Palpatine when I was your age things would be a lot different now.” The apparition took in its surroundings and grimaced.

“A bit bleak in here, isn’t it? And really? You went and dug that old thing up?” It gestured at Vader’s helmet. The pedestal wobbled and Kylo reached out, steadying it with the Force.

“Don’t….”

“Please tell me my skull isn’t in there. That’d be truly morbid.”

“Your skull?”

It sighed.

“Leia got Padme’s brains, but it looks like she didn’t pass them all along, did she?”

“He’s smarter than he looks. Give him a few minutes to adjust.”

“No.” Kylo recognized that voice.

“Didn’t believe me, did you, kid?” A second apparition materialized beside the first and he stepped back, shaking his head in disbelief. “Hi, dad,” said the glowing vision wearing Luke Skywalker’s face.

“Son,” the younger apparition replied, nodding his head and smiling.

Wait.

“Son? But that means …” His head had begun to pound.

“That’s right, kid. Say hello to your grandfather.” Luke smirked as Kylo reached out, grabbing the wall to bolster his suddenly weak knees.

“And now that you can see me, it’s time to set a few things straight. Maybe then Obi-Wan will give it a rest.  Decades now. ‘See what I went through?’ he keeps saying. He just can’t let it go.” Anakin shook his  head and Luke patted him on the shoulder, winking at Kylo.

“Now that introductions are made, I’ll let the two of you talk. We can have our own conversations later.” As Luke spoke, he began to fade away, disappearing completely a few words before he finished.

“Right, then. Now. Where should we start?” Anakin snapped his fingers. “Oh. I know! The wardrobe! You need some serious help there. Luckily for you, I learned a few things from Padme over the years. First off, let's get rid of some of this black....”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
